Modern wind turbines are equipped with a multitude of varied sensors and systems for collecting data, used for different purposes.
Therefore, for example, in the US20020029097 patent application, a wind farm control system is described based upon the information provided by the control systems of the commands and data collection of each of the park's wind turbines, known as SCADA systems, as well as other sources of information such as, in particular, a meteorological station.
The optimization of wind farm management is a task which implies diverse aspects including, amongst others, wind turbine maintenance, requiring efficient procedures for detecting defects and for repairing faulty components. Now then, given the structural complexity of wind turbines as well as the problems posed by their physical location, this is no simple task.
In order to improve wind turbine maintenance tasks, the WO 2008/074324 patent application proposes methods and systems for performing functional tests on a wind turbine. In essence, the method consists of executing the routine for the activation of a determined computer component, obtaining measurement data related with its functioning, and comparing this information with reference data in order to determine the status of the component. The method is executed through another control system proper to the method which substitutes the wind turbine's operative control system.
There is, however, no known proposal aimed at wind turbine self-diagnosis, despite the fact that it would, obviously, contribute toward the optimization of its maintenance.
This invention is aimed at satisfying this need.